Seddie
Seddie is the pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson (S'/am + Fr/'eddie) from the show iCarly. It's the most popular iCarly ship. The relationship between the two characters is that of a love-hate and "frenemy" relationship and is unpredictable. There have been hints by the creator Dan Schneider, that they will end up together. iKiss, a Seddie episode, was the first iCarly episode to be #1 on iTunes. "Seddie" Facts The Official Seddie Song The official Seddie song is Running Away by AM. It's the official Seddie song because it was played during the Seddie kiss in iKiss. The lyrics can also be used to describe the Seddie relationship. Running Away by AM OFFICAL FUCKING SONG!???!? THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID, YOU DUMB HEADED TURTLES HAVE NO LIFE!!!! FUCKING LOSERS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH The Official Seddie Color The official Seddie color is purple. It's purple due to the fact that often during Seddie moments, Sam and Freddie are wearing red and blue. Mixed together, red and blue make purple. This was inspired from a line in iMust Have Locker 239. Spencer and an art teacher had just gotten into a paint fight and one of them had blue on their lips, the other had red. Spencer asked "Do you want to make purple?" and they proceeded to kiss. If you ship this, you're stupid... and probably have herpes. There are no Seddie moments, because it doesn't exist! It's not going to happen, you faggoty idiots!! *In nearly every episode of "iCarly" they are always standing next to each other or paired together. YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK! EAT SHIT YOU ASS SPELUNKING POOP HEADSq!! IT WONT HAPPEN!!!1 TRUFAX HAVE BEEN SPOKEN, YOU DUMB NOSED IDIOTS!! iPilot: *Sam drags Freddie from his apartment to Carly's. *Sam insists to Freddie that "Carly will never love you." iDream of Dance: *Freddie and Sam are lying against one another at some point during the couch montage, when they realize it they sort of awkwardly pull away. This sucks, YOU suck, Seddie losers!!1 iWill Date Freddie: *Sam and Freddie hug at one point. Also the look on Sam's face as Freddie is with Valarie gives a glimpse that she may have feelings for Freddie. SAM HAS NO LOVE FOR TEH FRED MAN AND HE CERTAINLY DOESN'T LIKE THAT DUMB TROLL!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAH ACCEPT!!!111! iSpy a Mean Teacher: *Sam and Freddie give each other a fist bump after Freddie said the viewers were coming back. Seddie shippers smear feces!!!! iHeart Art: *Freddie says to Sam to make her insult him "You want to kiss me" And then she said, no, I hate yeewwww! you gaygay just like faggoty seddie doodie headsQ!!!! iMight Switch Schools: *Freddie and Sam scheme to make sure that Carly stays this shit gaygay!@!!!111 iFence: *Sam wants Freddie to kick some butt and is cheering for him louder than Carly. Season 2 iOwe You: *Freddie is the one who knows Sam has a lot of pride. Sam also doesn't want Freddie to see her cry. iGo To Japan: *Freddie gives Sam a tummy tickle and she doesn't mind. Sam and Freddie also high five in the episode as well as hug. *The hug seems to last longer than the one between Carly and Freddie. They lean in to hug, the camera swivels around for a few seconds, and then turns back to Sam and Freddie, who are just letting go of their hug. nO, NO, NO, I KISS TURDS NOPE, NOT HAPPENING iLook Alike: *It is shown that Sam pulls pranks on guys she likes; "Freddie: Why'd you steal Carters basketball?" "Sam: Cause I think he's cute." iMake Sam Girlier: *Freddie calls Sam a real close friend. Sam also pretends Freddie is her crush when being taught by Carly how to be girlier. iReunite With Missy: *Freddie looks concerned about Sam when she gets sick from eating the expired chocolates that were given to her by Missy. *Freddie gives up a cruise that he really wanted to go on just to help Sam. Freddie hates sam because she is cunt!!! they will never be together, get it through you big FAT noses!!! iMust Have Locker 239: *Sam and Freddie laugh at Carly's bunny together. *Sam and Freddie must share a locker together. *Sam offers Freddie some salami, which she never does to anyone else. *Freddie calls Sam "Princess Puckett" in a flirty tone. *Sam says she would have given Freddie the locker for free. *When Sam's mother's car comes crashing through the wall, Freddie pushes Sam against a wall. Some fans believe he did this to try and protect Sam. iTwins: *Sam lets Freddie believe he is right. *Freddie doesn't seem bothered by the fact that he supposedly kissed Sam again after she "admits" he was right. Season 3 iThink They Kissed: *In "iThink They Kissed" the episode ends with Carly questioning Sam and Freddie about the length of the kiss they shared and if they liked it. The whole scene is awkward and neither of them ends up answering the "did you like it?" question leaving the truth somewhat open ended. *Sam picks Freddie up and carries him over her shoulder. iCook: *Sam and Freddie both said "What? Why?" simultaneously which resulted in them randomly slapping each other. *Freddie pulls Sam away from her locker when he believes that it is on fire. iSpeed Date: if you ship this, you are lame and probably have AIDS!!! *Freddie brought Sam bacon in the morning. *Sam walks in on the Creddie dance and is visibly upset by what she sees. In his popular "Fun Facts", Dan Schneider stated that the end scene would have something for people of both the Seddie and the Creddie ship. This is believed to be what he meant as the Seddie moment. iHave My Principals: Who takes the time to type all this shite up?!?! You seddie faggoters have no life!!!! ZERO *Sam and Freddie give each other a fist bump. Freddie also allows Sam to punch his backpack to get her anger out. Also Freddie holds Sam back when she's talking with the principals and pulls her back by her shoulder. Freddie and Sam did the "what why" again like they did in "iCook" and Sam tells Freddie "We have got to stop doing that". iFind Lewbert's Lost Love: *Sam and Freddie give each other a sweet look. They are also shown getting along and having a good time on beanbags, and as in *In iThink They Kissed Sam picks Freddie up and carries him over her shoulder. iMove Out: *Sam slapped Freddie in the face with the money and Freddie was able to guess the amount. Freddie also timed how long it took Sam to break in to the pet photo place. iQuit iCarly: *Early in the episode, Freddie plays the "slap game" with Sam - she proceeds to slap him yet he continues to play. *Sam says she has just as much right to Freddie as Carly does. *Some fans also note that Freddie was the one who pulls Sam in the window, while Spencer lifts Carly. *It is notable that when Sam and Carly are fighting over who has rights to Freddie, that he could not choose. Where as if he still presumed to have feelings for Carly he would have chosen her automatically. Which may hint that he is over her. It also means that he doesn't hate Sam as much as he lets on, because if he did, he would have picked Carly's side as well, but he didn't. *When Sam was about to fall, Freddie reacted in the same way he did when Carly was about to fall. He was trying to push himself far enough out the window so that he could save her. He also screamed her name in an urgent tone of voice. This hints that Freddie really does care about Sam. Possibly as much as he cares about Carly. iSaved Your Life: *In the promo, the announcer says: "If you think that's shocking, wait til SAM finds out." Then it shows Sam and Freddie in the hallway talking. Freddie says,"You just can't stand the idea of Carly and I as a couple." To which Sam replies, "Very true. It makes me want to puke up blood." *In the episode itself, Sam says annoyed "Carly doesn't like you she likes what you did." and Freddie replies "jealous!" and Sam says "EW" , but you can tell she doesn't mean it. When Freddie is hurt BOTH Carly AND Sam call 911. Sam is also responsible for Freddie doubting whether Carly really loves him. She could either have done this intentionally to simply split Carly and Freddie apart or she just wanted Freddie to be with someone that really loved him (like Sam). iWas A Pageant Girl: *In the iCarly studio Carly asks Tara "Would you break something for us?" and Sam responds with "Like Freddie's Arm, Freddie's Leg, Freddie's Face." Then Freddie tells Sam "Aw, Sam, If you're in love with me just say so." and Sam and Freddie each make "Nyeeeehhh" sounds to each other. *Later in the episode when Spencer is trying to persuade Freddie to go on a double date and Freddie says "Nope. I don't go on dates with girls I never met." and Sam joins in and says "Well no girl you have met is going to go on a date with you." *In the last scene of the episode Sam is trying to get Freddie to acknowledge her and how she won the pageant. Seddie Quotes *Sam: She. I'm a she, Freddie. As in Girl *Freddie (Talking to Valerie): She (Sam) can't help it. She's just naturally vicious. *Sam: Wow, Freddie, I like seeing you get all feisty *Freddie: That's the Freddie way. ' *Sam: I'm freakin out man, I'm freakin out!...I haven't insulted Freddie in days. Days!...I can't handle not insulting the boy! *Sam: I have oddles of self-control. I self-control myself all the time. *Freddie: Really? Do you wanna kiss me? *Sam: Kiss you! I'd rather- not do that at this time, but I appreciate your kind offer. *Freddie: They say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him. *Sam (to Carly): cause I don't want Freddie to see me cry *Freddie: No jokes, Puckett, this is serious chiz! *Sam: Benson… we can fix this chiz. *Sam (to Freddie): Have you ever given up hope that someday, Carly might love you? *Freddie: No. *Sam: Well you should. *Sam: What? Don’t you feel all confident wearing your anti-bacterial underpants? *Freddie: At least my underwear doesn’t have I Heart Las Vegas written across the butt. *Sam: You looked in my suitcase! *Freddie: I did not look in your suitcase! :::::::::::::::::::::: *Freddie: I just wanna say: Sam, even though you constantly cause me both physical and emotional pain- not joking- I think of you and me as really close friends. *Freddie: Maybe Carly’s right. Maybe you’re just jealous of Missy. *Sam: Just… forget it. *Freddie: Give me one reason why I should believe you. *Sam: Because I came here. Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything? *Carly: No. You care about Sam! *Freddie: Well, she was really upset *Carly: And you said Sam wasn’t your friend! *Freddie: Yeah, whatever... *Carly: Yeah, whatever! *Freddie: Aww, I wanna stay and see Sam beat up TV writers! *Freddie: I was just thinking... *Sam:..That we, should kiss.? *Sam: Just to get it over with. *Freddie: Just to get it over with. *Sam: And we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over. *Freddie: Totally, and we never tell anyone. *Sam: Never. *Sam: Well...Lean **Freddie leans and they kiss for about 8 seconds* *Freddie(after the kiss): Well that was...uhm, *Sam: Nice *Freddie: Yeah, nice, um... *Sam: Good...work. *Thank you, you too. *Freddie (as Sam leaves in a sweet tone): Hey, I hate you. *Sam (Awkwardly): Hate you too. "Seddie" Fansites HUR DUR I SHIP SEDDIE, I SO STEWPID!!11 LOL OLOLOL DUMB WHORELOLOLOLOLOL CAN'T STOP THIS *Bickering Sidekicks Sam and Freddie Board. -'' 'It has 1,273 members. The forum has the rank of the Most Members of an iCarly Shipping Community. '' *Sam & Freddie Fan Fiction - ''Sam Freddie has 91 Pages of Stories. *Seddie Discussion Forum At TV.COM '''- ''It has over 492 Pages and over 4,915 posts. '' *Sam and Freddie Fans Facebook Page - It has 804 Fans. *Sam and Freddie Fan Forum Thread #4 *Fanpop Club For Sam & Freddie "Seddie" Fandom Members *SarcasticLeaves - She is most famous for her Seddie themed iCarly videos she makes with best friend LaneTea on YouTube. iCarly's own Nathan Kress is a big fan of the videos. *SeddieMania - He is known for his iCarly episode previews and reviews on YouTube. *Beyondheroism__ - Is an iCarly fanartist. *slicknickshady - He is known for being very strong minded about Seddie and often posts screen caps of things that Dan Schneider has said that point to Seddie. Dan also responds to him quite a bit. Website Hints *In one of Freddie's blogs, he says his phone is auto-spell checking and instead of saying "I loathe you" to Sam, it sends "I love you". *In a Random Debate video, Freddie feeds Sam a meatball for saying he's right. *Once, there was a poll asking who should be together. Sam/Freddie was in the lead. *The above mentioned poll was apparently posted by Sam, and no other people are paired with Freddie. *In a "Baby Spencer" video, Sam and Freddie are Baby Spencer's parents and feed him mayonnaise.Till Sam gets annoyed and says, "Okay, I'm tired of this." Freddie asks what was wrong and she says "The baby's gotta bad attitude and I don't like it." She throws her spoon down and walks off. Freddie, in between laughs, replies, "Aw, Sa- Sam. Come on, let's just-." Then he throws his spoon like Sam did and follows her. *Sam had to spend Thanksgiving with the Bensons because her mom went on Spring Break and Carly and Spencer were in Yakima. *In a "Bra who Tells Ghost Stories" video, George the Bra tells Freddie that some people think that he and Sam should go out. Freddie replies that he, "Will never date Sam Puckett." and adds that "Sam would never date me." George replies that, "Never is a strong word." *In one of Sam's blogs, she gets a fortune from a cookie saying that she will fall in love with a nerd. *In the tantrum video, Sam and Freddie are the parents of Carly. "iCarly" Video Game Hints *Carly had a dream and in it she was going out with Freddie, and in the dream, SAM was jealous. *Sam responded to a poem Freddie had sent her, Sam said: "Thanks for the poem. I have one for you. Carly will never love you. The End." *There was an e-mail from the Library to Freddie that said "The book 'How to NOT act like a tech-dork' is overdue." There was also one to Sam that said "The book '1001 ways to insult a tech-dork' is overdue." *Some of the main dialogue in the game is Seddieish. "iCarly" CD Hints *In Track #1 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "The Countdown" Sam interrupts Freddie when he is trying to do the countdown. *In Track #3 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "What's next. Baby" Sam doesnt like when Freddie says he wants to stay Carly's baby. Sam tells Freddie that she would love for him to go stay at a motel! *In Track #9 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "Sam's second toe" Freddie tells Sam to put her socks back on and Sam say's NO. After Freddie say's "That must be why you had to repeat the third grade." Sam jumps on Freddie and starts attacking him with a fork. *In Track #11 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "Locked in the closet" Sam tells a story of how "One time I snuck into Freddie's apartment and locked his mother in a closet." and Freddie asked "When?" and Sam replied "Uh, an hour and a half ago." Freddie then yelled "SAM" and while Freddie was running away screaming Sam just laughs. Dan Schneider "Seddie" Hints *In response to some iCarly fans who thought Sam hated Freddie. Dan said "You guys. Come on. Think. Did you watch iKiss? Did you see the ending? Did you see how they said to each other: "I hate you." and "Hate you too." Do you really think Sam and Freddie "hate" each other? Do you really think each one thinks the other feels hatred? Or do you think maaaaaybe this is just a game they've played since the end of 6th grade... and they keep playing it... because each is afraid to stop playing it?" *In response to some iCarly fans who wondered why Seddie fans should be happy with the end of iSpeed Date. Dan commented that "I assume you like the whole Sam+Freddie relationship. If that's true, the last 60 seconds of iSpeed Date should make you pretty happy. What do you think was the most significant occurrence in those last 60 seconds? Freddie asking Carly to dance? Carly accepting Freddie's invitation to dance? Or the expression on Sam's face when she saw them together and the fact that she just walked out? Hmmm?" *In response to a Seddie fan in the iSpeed Date funfacts that said "The look on Sam's face when she sees Carly and Freddie dancing...she was hurt. Which leads me to believe she may have feelings for "the dork." Dan responded with "Thank you. And I'm glad YOU get it.:) *Dan posted a working script of a season 4 episode that made it very clear that Carly was terrified that Freddie may still love her and it also made it clear that Freddie is not in love with Carly. Who he is in love with is not made clear. Dan deleted it shortly after posting but it didn't stop someone from saving it. *Dan once tweeted about a Sam/Freddie video he was linked to. It said "Wow! Someone just sent me this fan-made video of Sam & Freddie. IMPRESSIVE! http://tinyurl.com/c944az" *Dan once tweeted a Sam/Freddie art he made as well and that said "Pic! For all you iCarly fans who like Sam and Freddie. :) ." *Dan in the iSaved Your Life fun facts mentioned that the reason Sam wasn't more upset was because she knew it wouldnt last between Carly and Freddie. *Dan hinted in the iSaved Your Life fun facts that Freddie "''Thinks" ''he wants Carly. *Dan in the iSaved Your Life fun facts said how Sam was quite upset about Freddie getting injured. *Dan made it clear again that he only say's what is true in his comments. Category:Pairings